Going Up?
by DittyWrites
Summary: (Set after the Arrow/Flash Fight Club Promo) Captain Cold, Heatwave, Reverse Flash, Ras Al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn are trapped in the lift after it breaks down


Awkward. That was the only word which could accurately sum up this elevator ride. Awkward and incredibly slow. They had only been here for five seconds and yet Lenny felt like minutes had passed. He looked at his companions. Mick was standing with his back to the wall and was directing a suspicious glare towards the yellow-suited Flash with the flaming red eyes. Lenny also noticed that he had his heat gun pointing in the general direction of the fake Flash in what he hoped was an innocent position. Lenny didn't blame him, the man in yellow gave off a very menacing aura which was pretty intimidating but Lenny knew better than to show it. He gazed at the fake Flash as the man stood silently and it was impossible to tell where the man was looking as his vibrating, glowing eyes were difficult to place.

He then trained his gaze on the older man opposite him. Lenny's powers of observation told him that this was not a man to mess with as he was obviously highly trained in battle if the level of muscle and tone was anything to go by. But there was also a sense of 'other' about the man which unsettled Lenny. Their eyes met and it was only through sheer force of will that he maintained eye contact for as long as he did. The final man in the lift coughed slightly and Lenny refocussed his attention on him. There were definite similarities between this man and the previous but this new man did not unsettle Lenny in the same way. Again, he was obviously highly skilled but his face and in particular the eyes lacked the haunting quality that the others did.

Lenny ceased his analysis of his companions and leaned against the wall next to Mick in a cocky manner. He was about to speak when the lights inside the lift died and were replaced by the red emergency lights as the entire thing shuddered to a complete stop. He heard Mick exhale next to him and the tension in the lift sky-rocketed. Each man waited for a few minutes for something to happen but nothing did.

"So." The younger man in black asked conversationally. "I don't suppose any of you secretly moonlight as a electrician." Lenny snorted while the older man in black sent a disapproving glare towards the younger man.

The faux-Flash moved forward suddenly and Mick and Lenny were instantly on high-alert. They tightened their grips on their respective weapons and kept a wary eye on the man. The Reverse Flash smirked at the men and announced to the entire lift in a deep, menacing growl "Well this is my stop. Be seeing you later gentlemen." He directed the last part towards Mick and Lenny specifically before turning to face the lift door and phasing directly through it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Mick exploded. "WHAT IN THE FUCK? LENNY! HE JUST FUCKING DISAPPEARED THROUGH THE DOOR!"

"I know Mick." Lenny replied calmly. "I saw it too." His cool reply belied his panicked interior. If this Flash could phase through doors he wondered if the real Flash could also accomplish that feat. He glanced at the other two men, the older man was now sitting on the floor cross-legged and didn't seem that impressed with the disappearing act. The younger however was staring at the door with wide-eyes and shook himself out of whatever thoughts he was having.

"Your guns are impressive." The older man spoke, directing his words towards Mick and Lenny. "The crafting of such a weapon is technologically impressive. However, guns are the weapons of a individual who craves power but is too weak to physically seek it for himself. I myself have never have any need for such an item."

"Is he calling us weak?" Mick growled in Lenny's ear. Lenny sighed knowing that once Mick was riled up there was no getting him to chill without either hitting him or having Lisa calm him. "DID YOU JUST CALL US WEAK OLD MA-"

Mick was cut off by the lights returning and the lift restarting its upwards ascent. Lenny was secretly pleased as he did not want to get into a brawl with the mysterious older gentleman. The lift journey continued for the next minute as Mick fumed silently until they reached the top. Leaving quickly, Mick and Lenny made their way straight to the stolen car they had taken earlier and as the he started the car he heard Mick grumble next to him, "Don't know why we didn't just kick that old guy's ass Lenny. We could have taken him easy!"

Lenny looked behind him as he reversed out of the parking space. "I'm sure we could have Mick". He placated. "I'm sure we could have."


End file.
